


【ggad】最后一个夏天

by Joanna_wch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanna_wch/pseuds/Joanna_wch
Summary: 这是阿不思和盖勒特相遇的第一天，从某种意义上，这看似普通的一天改变了他们各自人生的轨道，也改变了他们周围人的人生，如果以最后最后的结局去苛责年轻的他们，这一天或许如果能避免就好了，但是，在当时的那个时刻，他们却是幸福的。有人说，可能就是，一路走来的每一个瞬间都很幸运，遇到你，认识你，等待你，爱上你，才导致了最后的不幸。我不知道他们后不后悔这次相遇，但我想，他们至少在那一天是幸福的，阿不思也是在那一天看到了希望的，在那一天，他的夏天才真正到来了。即使这会是他最后一个温暖的夏天。





	【ggad】最后一个夏天

**Author's Note:**

> 每次想到阿不思邓布利多和盖勒特格林德沃的故事，心中就是绞痛着幸福。“我与我所爱之人，皆亡于高塔”。今天，就今天，我们可不可以不要想后来。

最后一个夏天

当绿光闪现的一瞬间，他并不曾感到疼痛，只有一种飘渺的虚幻感，在人生的最后一刻，记忆回闪：遥远的夏日，和煦的微风，还有柔软的金发一闪而过。坠落时，长发掩住了他苍老的脸，发隙间，泪水朦胧了他的视线，但他没有流泪，因为他知道，一切早在很久以前就已经结束了。

June 1899  
“快停下！回来！”阿不思从噩梦中惊醒，意识到自己在被窝里攥紧了拳头。在柔软的蚕丝被里转了个方向，他又闭上眼，尝试着重新入眠，开启一个更温柔幸福的梦境，但是梦中的灰暗场景又一幕幕重现，一切都像是蒙上了一层雾，他站在原野上，不远处，妹妹阿利安娜在田园那边的篱笆边，周围是三个农夫家的麻瓜男孩，她颤抖着，流着泪，环抱着自己的肩，尖叫起来，麻瓜男孩们惊慌地逃跑。阿不思站在原地，但又更像是飘着，像是在冥想盆里，父亲帕西瓦尔从阿不思身边飞奔过去。梦忽然散开，化成一团墨色的幻影，还是父亲但他不再是那样高大，变得那样的消瘦，他蜷缩在牢房的角落，阿兹卡班的空气仿佛都冻住了，他在监狱里抽搐、颤抖，摄魂怪贪婪地吸食他的幸福的回忆，侵蚀他的灵魂。阿不思感觉自己背脊发凉，正想向父亲走去，梦却又变幻了。这次是他自己，他抱着书，缓缓穿过礼堂，周围的人都用着质疑和排挤的眼神看着自己，像躲避霉菌一样躲避着他，这走过好几年的走廊竟显得如此的长，周围刺眼的怒视让他的心紧紧的，他听到他们故作小声却又是那样刺耳的说着“麻瓜厌恶者的儿子”、“谁知道他以后会是什么样的”、“他平时看起来那样友好”，是他，他们都这么说他。他想摆脱这个梦境，但梦里又出现了母亲，美丽又善良的母亲，她静静地躺在床上，白纱拂过的她憔悴的脸庞，她是那样的安详仿佛是在沉睡，阿不思在梦里喊着母亲，她为何不醒来为何不理睬他。她好像得到解脱了，不再需要疲倦也不会再受伤。阿不思蜷缩在被窝里，悲伤和无助又一次漫上来，像潮水一样淹没他，他感觉自己要窒息了，他现在彻底清醒了，但他不知道自己是应该清醒还是沉睡，他明白自己只不过是在失意和沮丧之中睡去，然后又在恐惧和绝望中醒来。

他裹紧了被子，揉了揉眼睛，平躺着望向天花板的吊灯，结完了灰尘，阁楼上的陈旧木屑又落了几片。“阿不思！”，楼下传来弟弟阿不福思的声音，阿不思小声喃喃了几句以示回应，但显然对方没有听见。“哥——”，阿不福思已经“咚咚咚”地从楼梯走上了三楼的阁楼，敲响了阿不思的房门。

“醒了吗？”，阿不福思在门外问道。

“来了。”阿不思从床上下来，滑进床边的拖鞋，穿着睡衣，拉开房门。

阿不福思也还穿着睡衣，但他显然已经起床有一段时间了，他左手拿着一只牛角面包吃着，右手拿着一封已经开封的信。

“早，刚刚我吃早餐的时候有只莽撞的猫头鹰从窗子撞进来了，还把我的牛奶打撒了，”他指了指他的衣服，上面是一片牛奶，“这是信，我看了，是老朋友巴希达的，大概是说下午要来吧，你要不再仔细看看，有什么需要准备的。我去给阿利安娜准备早餐了。”，阿不福思正转身，一楼餐厅传来玻璃打碎的声音，“啊，你顺便处理一下那只傻鹰”。

阿不思点点头，重新掩上门，打开卧室的衣柜，拿过魔杖让衣服一件件悬在空中比较，他最终挑了米色的宽松款衬衫，又配了一件笔挺的褐色夹克，他熟练地单手扣上另一只手的腕扣，又伸长脖子将夹克和衬衫的扣子都细致地扣到最上面一颗。他换上了一条深褐色的西裤，提前熨烫平整好，将衬衫扎进裤子后，他又快步走到房间另一头，拉开桌子的抽屉，里面躺着一排排领结，他选了个很朴素小巧的领结系上推门走下楼。

他边下楼边拆开手中的信，他仔细地阅读着每一个字，信是他们的父母的好友巴希达巴沙特写的，自从他们家搬到戈维克山谷之后就一直与她保持着亲密联系，阿不思也时常到她家做客，顺便借阅一些书籍。即使在他们三兄妹父母双亡之后，巴希达也依旧关心他们，也凭借她在魔法历史学领域的不小名气和她优秀的著作赚取了一些财富，施舍邓布利多一家一些物质支持。

“亲爱的邓布利多先生，今天下午我将来你们家来看看，不知道你们近来如何呢，过得还好吗。今天下午我将来你们家看看，我会和一位年轻人一起来，他叫盖勒特·格林德沃，他真的是个聪明的年轻人，我认识他姑妈，他时常到我家来借些书看，比如你之前看的《巫师与麻瓜战争历史》，你刚看完还过来没两天他又借走了！我们应该不会留下来吃晚餐，也不必麻烦你们准备了，（而且阿不福思也真该练练他的厨艺了，等练好了我们再吃吧！）但下午茶应该还是会喝的，好好准备准备吧，下午见哦。”阿不思看完信，又盯了盯书名，还挺巧，又回到前文去看那个不认识的人的名字，“盖勒特，格林德沃，德沃”，小声的尝试着拼读了一下来客的名字，心想着为何现在人名都这么复杂。他是英国人吗？

走到餐厅，他挥动魔杖，摔碎的花瓶就复原了，他双手抱着那只胖胖的猫头鹰把它弄出了屋子。他又到门边，在鞋柜旁边换下了拖鞋，换上了一双干净的皮鞋。他简单地吃了一点早餐就收拾好桌子，然后打扫打扫房子。用魔法打扫房子其实很快，但他总是精益求精，还特别注意房间的布置，追求整洁更追求情调。等到阿不福思从二楼下来了，阿不思立刻走过去询问今天阿利安娜的身体状况。

“我觉得她今天看起来很平静，，下午客人来的话，她要不要出来？”阿不福思说。

“我觉得要的，有时让她透透气呼吸新鲜空气也好，会让她更轻松吧。再说了，这个家始终是三个人的，我们是一个整体，不能让新客人以为只有我们俩住啊。”阿不思回应，无论怎样他都是那样的爱自己的妹妹，她只是一个受害者，而这些都是麻瓜，都是麻瓜的错。

“花园里的地精，你处理了吗？”弟弟又问道。

“”没。而且我也不想吧，不觉得它们很打扰我们啦“，阿不思顿了顿，门口”啵“的出现了一捆报纸，阿不思拿起选在空中的《预言家日报》，”我回房间看报咯“，挥挥手中的报纸，走上楼梯。

剩余的上午都过得波澜不惊，阿不思在三楼的阁楼书桌上看了一上午的书，房间里有着淡淡的木香，阳光也十分柔和，阿不思翻动着泛黄的书页，空气里细小的灰尘和绒毛在光束里跳着舞。阿不思随手记录了他好奇的咒语，，然后中午和阿不福思他们简单吃了点昨晚剩下的饭菜，又回到阁楼看了一页书，抱着软垫子靠在房间的窗台上不知不觉睡着了。

阿不思永远都会记住那个明媚的午后，一束温柔的阳光抚摸了他的脸庞，他微微睁开眼，暖融融的初夏阳光落在他的睫毛上，他斜靠在窗台上，窗帘没有完全拉上，他可以看到很远很远的地方，窗外是起起伏伏的原野，他思考起自己的未来，刚从霍格沃兹毕业的他，凭他的天赋和勤奋，他有许多的选择，但他又也许不是所有人心目中的规规矩矩的人，他是个格兰芬多，他有更多的想做的事，他总是忍不住想起妹妹，本可以享受无忧童年的妹妹，受到误解被人厌恶的父亲，过度操劳蒙受舆论压力病逝的母亲，还有一边上学一边还要照顾妹妹的阿不福思，他想到所有所有痛苦的源头，麻瓜。无力又失望，他感觉自己的愤怒全打在了棉花上，他只能将感情埋藏在心底。

“沙——沙——”，起风了，窗外的绿叶在阳光下闪烁，闪动着绿色的翅膀，阿不思可以望向很远的地方，邓布利多家周围都是低矮的灌丛与湿润的草地，视野很开阔，他远望着平缓的小山丘，等待着人影出现。但是只听“砰”的一声，仿佛是远处的陶瓷被摔碎了，啊，他们是幻影移行来的吗，阿不思微微笑了笑。山丘那边出现了两个人，一个是巴希达，穿着有些怪异的衣服，她显然不太会搭配衣服的颜色，带着一顶蓝色的帽子上面还插着黄色的羽毛，她旁边并排走着的是一个瘦高的年轻人，穿着宽松的衬衫和休闲裤，他金色的头发在夏日的阳光下闪闪发光，“他们在谈什么呢，他笑的那么开心“，阿不思想，那个年轻人笑的那样自由，阿不思好像都能听见他轻快的笑声……

阿不思理了理衣服的领结和裤脚，从窗台上跳下去，又把窗帘全部拉开，向下看看两位客人，却好像撞上了那个年轻人的眼睛，他逐渐走近，抬着头正看着拉开窗帘的阿不思，“他的眼睛这么明亮吗。“阿不思心想。他赶紧从窗台上退下来，停止对视，去找二楼的阿不福思和阿利安娜。

他们三个一起从楼梯上走下来，巴希达在门口敲了敲门，快乐地喊着“邓布利多！“，顿了顿又说”那我进来了哦“，她使了个解锁的魔咒就随意地走进门来。阿不思向巴希达握了握手，”欢迎，最近还好吗？“阿不思说。”哎呀，几天前才见呢，好得很啊，哦对了格林德沃在花园里，我想他是不想没给主人打招呼就直接进来。“巴希达指了指门外。

阿不思站在门口的最后一阶石阶上，他向前走去，一阵和煦的风忽然吹来，花园里的树木发出沙沙的声音，叶隙间透下来一片片光斑，轻轻地落在阿不思脚边，又飘到了他的肩上，他生怕踩碎了这美丽的光影。红发也被吹乱了，在他抚开头发的时候悄悄通过发隙望向花园的尽头，寻找他的客人。

他看见了，他的客人在花园的入口，阿不思沿着小径缓缓向前走去，但他只走了几步就驻足了。在小径上几米开外的地方望着。格林德沃先生斜靠着栅栏边，一手插在裤子口袋里，一手拨弄着“邓布利多”家的门牌，用拇指顺着雕刻拂过木板上DUMBLEDORE的凹槽，他及肩的金发在午后的的暖阳下闪着光，树影忽现忽隐，光束柔和地在他肩上跳舞，就连他脚边的青苔都像是被镀上了一层金，湿润的水汽从地面漂浮起来。阿不思只是怔怔地沉浸在这一幕中，甚至疑惑这是不是真的，是幻境呢，还是现实呢。阿不思发现自己在轻轻地掐自己的手指，心里也好像有一只小鹿在往外冲，但还是绅士地向格林德沃走去。靠近时，高个子的金发青年慢慢抬起头，迎上阿不思的目光，格林德沃的眼神中透露出一瞬间的惊喜。他们一言不发地对视着，阿不思注意到他的右眼是异瞳，有着一圈银色的光环，格外的吸引人，好像很冷酷，但他左眼的蓝色却是温柔的友善的，他还发现他宽松的灰色衬衫最上面的两颗扣子都是松开的，衣领微微敞开露出了他的喉结和锁骨，衬衫也没有扎进裤子里，腕扣松开，将袖子随意地挽到胳膊上，阿不思想要看向别处去躲避他的目光，但却又只是呆在原地。他不知道自己有没有脸红。格林德沃眨了眨眼，歪了歪头，嘴角微微上扬，迷人的笑容啊，阿不思开始胡想……

“盖勒特，盖勒特·格林德沃，叫我盖勒特就好。”格林德沃突然打破安静，也打断了阿不思的思考。他咧着嘴，绽放出一个阿不思从未见过的轻松笑容，伸出右手等待着失神的阿不思回握，阿不思也伸出手来，“欢迎，我是阿不思邓布利多”，他回头点了点屋子的方向，“那是我的弟弟妹妹，阿利安娜和阿不福思。”他们松开手，皮肤火辣辣的，他咬了咬嘴唇，引着格林德沃走进屋内。

“格林德沃先生，请吧”阿不思礼貌地说。“是盖勒特”，盖勒特笑了笑。

盖勒特和阿不思并肩穿过花园，在树荫和光斑见穿梭，在沉默中听着风声，风卷起地上的花瓣，飞起来又落下，阿不思不知道该说什么，应该很热情的欢迎吗，该怎么打破沉默呢，要问他从哪里来吗，喜欢什么吗，想问又不敢问呢……阿不思微微低头用红发掩住面庞，盖勒特假装仰望树梢，但余光还是看到了阿不思泛红的耳廓。

“啊，他们终于来啦”，巴希达对姗姗来迟的两位说，她和阿不福思已经将下午茶的桌子摆好了，“我就只是让你把盖勒特叫进来，怎么会耗这么久？”巴希达责怪到，阿不思白了白眼绕到茶桌的另一边坐下。

“那得怪我啦，巴希达，邓布利多家的花园太美了，我就多欣赏了一会儿。”盖勒特嘴角微微翘起，挤出一个撩人的酒窝，异瞳仿佛有光，巴希达笑道“你真会说话”，阿不思拉开椅子，却不小心看到盖勒特在冲自己笑，他看了盖勒特一眼，就立刻把头埋了下去。 

阿不福思为大家倒好了茶，阿不思为大家准备好了甜点，他们依次坐在长桌周围，阿不思正对着盖勒特，，巴希达坐在长桌的一端，阿不福思和阿利安娜对着坐，阿利安娜蜷缩在椅子上抱着她的毛绒玩具，阿不思几乎一直呆呆地看着红茶里的泡沫漩涡发呆，因为他只要一抬头就会撞上盖勒特的目光，然后他就又躲闪着看向别处。

但是谈话的内容却出奇的令他感兴趣，盖勒特先是和巴希达交流了自己对于魔法世界历史的理解，毕竟和巴希达这样的历史学家讨论学术问题是绝无仅有的机会，他们讨论起战争和历史上著名的和平政策，“那些和平的政策不过就是短时间的妥协，如果战争没有彻底的解决问题，在一定时间之后还是使矛盾激化，最终又变成新的战争。”盖勒特说到。

‘“哎呀，亲爱的，你为什么这么悲观啊”巴希达评价道，“至少你现在在和平时代活得好好的呢。阿不思你觉得呢？你觉得这个时代是武力换来的吗？你今天格外地安静呢，以前你不是最喜欢这样的学术讨论了吗。”  
阿不思缓缓抬头：“呃……”。

“这怎么会是起一个和平的时代呢，至少不完全是吧，或许魔法世界内部的各个势力在一定程度上达到了平衡，但我们不可能一直封闭起来，麻瓜的世界呢，这个世界要永远地被分成两部分吗，有魔法血统的要永远躲起来，太奇怪了吧，被明明更弱的麻瓜压制。我们的存在甚至不能存在痕迹，被发现了还要抹去他们的记忆，巴希达，消去记忆的魔咒难道不是在历史上处理魔法世界和麻瓜世界问题的最滥用的手段吗。”盖勒特一下子说了很多，他抿了一口红茶，又说，“虽然说如果魔术师对于麻瓜造成了伤害可以用魔法帮他们修复，会被魔法部的法律惩罚，如果对他们在成了精神的伤害还可以帮他们抹去痛苦的记忆。但是反过来呢，麻瓜对魔术师造成的伤害怎么办呢，有处理过吗，会惩罚吗，凭什么强者反而要不断地去向弱者妥协，这完全不符合基本的历史发展规律……” 盖勒特声音越来越小，最后更像是自己的喃喃。

阿不思一瞬间觉得自己被点醒了，他专心地听着盖勒特说着，他第一次觉得有人懂得自己家人的处境，他不禁看了看一边的阿不福思和阿利安娜，现在妹妹看起来很开心，吃着蓝莓味的饼干，饼干屑掉了一点在毛绒娃娃上，阿不福思正笑着和她聊自己在霍格沃茨的趣事儿，谁又收到了吼叫信，谁在魁地奇比赛上因为加油得太激动从看台上掉下去了。妹妹微微地笑着，揪着阿不福思地袖子让他再讲讲，她明亮的蓝眼睛水灵灵地望着哥哥，“哥哥，我什么时候可以去霍格沃茨读书呢？我年龄还不够吗？“妹妹问道。

阿不思紧紧握了握自己的陶瓷杯，麻瓜让妹妹永远失去了接受霍格沃茨教育的机会，她被伤害了，却被禁锢了，他什么都做不了，只能被动接受。

等他回过神来，巴希达已经和盖勒特聊起了对于自创魔咒的看法，盖勒特似乎热衷于自己探索新的魔咒，在已有的魔法书上写写画画，研究出新的咒语。

“你可还是小心点吧，小心把你的金发给炸没了！“巴希达用魔杖戳了戳盖勒特的杯子，噗，的一下长出了一对儿蓝色的翅膀。阿不思笑了起来，盖勒特把自己的杯子端起来，示意阿不思摸一下，阿不思轻轻抚摸了一下羽毛，突然翅膀就变成了一片片粉红花瓣从杯子上飘落到桌布上。阿不思惊喜地眨眨眼，惊异于盖勒特的无杖魔法。

“哎呀，阿不思你可小心点这个家伙！他可是在德姆斯特朗把实验室给炸了才灰溜溜的回来的！”巴希达笑着说。

“为了实验被开除也是值得的啊，那个学校已经不能教给我什么了，我最喜欢自己去探索了。”盖勒特倔强地说。

接下来的下午茶都其乐融融的，盖勒特和巴希达谈论起了新的国际秩序，好像盖勒特是个外国人吧，从欧洲大陆那里来到不列颠岛，讲些外国的新鲜事，阿不思还没有离开过英国，他一直向往着去更多的地方旅游，去了解更多样的魔法世界。盖勒特时常讲些诙谐的笑话引得大家大笑，“刚刚聊学术的时候不是挺严肃的吗”阿不思心想。盖勒特斜靠在椅背上，很是随意，没有那种拘束感和压力感，只是一种很单纯的自由和欢愉，就连不太健谈的阿不福思都不断地问他一些关于德姆斯特朗学院的事情，阿利安娜也托着下巴安静地听着。

人们总是说，快乐的时光过得飞快，等到时钟布谷布谷报时的时候，阿不思抬头一看竟然已经快到晚饭时间了，他们可是说不留下来吃晚饭啊，但是阿不思还是私心里悄悄地希望夜幕可以让他们留下来，再多呆一会儿，即使可能晚餐没有那么好吃。

但是巴希达还是说：“啊，阿不思我们还是要回去啦，时间不早啦，今天的下午茶真的很愉快呢，我就知道你们和盖勒特会很谈得来的。对吧？“ 她撞了撞盖勒特的肩膀，”是啊，不久就再来，我好久没有遇到像你这样愿意听我说话的人了，我相信我们还有很多，很多的可以聊的事呢。“盖勒特冲阿不思笑了笑，阿不思突然站了起来，转身就跑上了阁楼。

“阿不思，怎么了？“巴希达在身后喊道。

“我突然想起了一个事情，麻烦等一下！”阿不思快步跑进房间，打开书柜，手指顺着一本本书滑过，碰到一本小小的旧书立刻就停下，抽走了。

“给你，拿去看看吧。”他把书递给盖勒特，心里暗暗开心。

“一本童话书？”盖勒特有点惊讶呢。

“嗯，是《诗翁彼豆故事集》，即使只是童话也可以有不少道理呢。”阿不思回复到。

他没有告诉盖勒特他以前在扉页上画了死亡圣器的记号，他会看懂吗，试试吧，他或许会懂吧，如果他懂得的话，他会不会成为第一个听懂自己心声的人啊，但如果无缘的话，那就当作是一本普普通通的童话书吧。

盖勒特把童话夹在胳膊里，收下了。夕阳透过窗户投射到下午茶的桌上，拉长了杯子和篮子的影，盖勒特站在背光处，橘色的阳光穿过他的金发竟显出棕色，落在他肩上，轻轻的。但是他的脸却是在暗处的，背着阳光，但阿不思正对着斜阳，脸上晒得热乎乎的，他不禁眯起了眼睛，他突然奇奇怪怪地想，要是现在他在室外的话，影子会有多长啊。

巴希达走过来拥抱告别，盖勒特站在原地向他挥了挥手，左手还拿着那本童话。

“阿不思，你今天真的格外沉默呢，这是你应有的绅士姿态吗？”巴希达拍了拍他的肩，领着盖勒特离去，他们推开门，巴希达走在前面，盖勒特跟在后面。阿不思斜靠在门框上，呆呆地望着他瘦高的身影和傍晚风里的金发，和煦的夏风带来了阳光的味道，他们走下石阶，走进花园，然后又走到栅栏那里。突然盖勒特转过身来，回头望向石阶上的阿不思，背着阳光看不清阴影处他的脸，但他应该是在微笑吧，阿不思也不禁露出了笑容。盖勒特转回去，背对着向空中挥了挥手中的童话书，推开栅栏，向原野走去。然后和巴希达一起幻影移行了。

但阿不思只是站在那里，看着花园里一片片破碎的光影。

他回到阁楼，锁上门，把窗开到最大，站在窗前，沐浴在风和阳光之中，任由风吹乱自己的头发，他感觉自己的梦魇要离开了，好像也没有什么根据，只是单纯的觉得，心里很轻，也很空，就像心里的天晴了，阴霾散去了。大概，自己的夏天终于快到了吧，那个漫长的寒冬是不是终于要走向尽头了？

他扑到在床上，鞋也没脱，脸埋进枕头，双臂抱着软绵绵的白枕头。“我大概还想再见那个人吧，那个名字怪怪的家伙，什么时候才能再见啊……”他闷闷地想。

阿不思蜷成一团，缩进被子里，“哦对哦，他得来还书啊。”他在被窝里笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> 在写这篇文的时候，我一开始就不知道是该写一个系列还是就是短篇，后来还是觉得写短篇吧，因为我们都知道，要让他们的故事结局根本性地扭转是困难的，他们相爱的原因一定程度上就是他们相叛的祸根。  
我在一开始写的时候，甚至还想过自己翻译成英文，但当我写完发现7000字的时候，我觉得工程量太大了。或许以后会心血来潮翻译也是说不定的。  
文最后告别的那一段，阿不思站在明处，盖勒特背对着阳光，其实是受血誓的灵感，一个在明一个在暗，盖勒特努力地将阿不思拉向暗处。阿不思虽然站在明处却想着影子，盖勒特虽然背着阳光，肩上却有阳光在跳跃。  
因为他们，我相信爱情。


End file.
